Everyday Life with a Shark
by Shacky27
Summary: Arata Daisuke was a usually home alone, and ever since that the new laws was official, he was forced to take care of a shark and teach her how to live life in a city. It may be just two people living in one house but I guess there's more then just homestay. OC I think...
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, Shacky here and as you all know this is gonna be my new story and also I'm gonna be reminding you a few things, it's a one monster relationship only. Not like that the original series that has all the beautiful girls in a guy's house, and also this an OC character of mines I think since it was made by Okayado...but the things is, it's hard thinking of new person and a new design. that's the life of a writer well I guess that's it and I hope you all like it so let's get to it**

* * *

My name is Arata Daisuke I'm 20, I live a simple life in a simple house daily money income from work. Lived alone for 8 years on my own. And I've been living alone in this house for quite some due to some... recent events. but it's nothing to worry about, well not to anyone

It's 1:43 in the afternoon and he's currently watching the news sitting on the three seated couch, drinking a some hot tea trying to cool down the hangover feeling which ended two hours ago "Just a week ago The Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill has been made and most of the species are now looking for homestay for them to learn about society" he scoff at the news anchor _'I rather not do that, I don't feel like helping others nor do I want another human being in my house'_ Arata thought while finishing my tea and setting it down at the coffee table.

he calmly watching the news and the sun piercing through the window shining the whole room "It has been a little quiet here huh" Arata said while looking around the room, he had most of his stuff in this house, and the rooms that used to be my...parents now he's currently living alone with three rooms available, one was for him and the other two was the guest rooms, which of course was never used in over 8 years.

"There are many people taking the Interspecies Homestay Program for humanoids to learn our society and hope to get along with others, and there are others that have been selected to attend the program, so if any of you want to volunteer to be a host family be sure to check in the-" But the television was turned off since he don't feel like watching anymore

Arata stood up and head to the wall mirror that was in my living room and got a good look of himself _'A lot of things of have change since I was growing up'_ Arata was wearing the casual, a plain black no hood, zip up jacket wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and running shoes, since he was in the whiskey state as I woke up at 9:40 AM _'Drink one more tea I guess I'll go back to bed'_ cause it's a Saturday he thought as Arata head to the kitchen and re-use the same cup he had and add in the same sugar to give his tea some sweet flavor, after drinking a couple of sips, he felt like relaxing and forget all of my troubles that has happened to me.

 **Ding Dong**

Arata heard my front door rang and he immediately knew that it was my other relatives again, and they told him that they would stop bothering me so why are they ringing at his house, Arata walk to my front door and open the door to see what they have to say but when he opened the door it was not as he expected a black van with a women in a suit and tie.

"Hello my name is Kuroko Smith and I'll be your Cultural Exchange Coordinator starting today" I look at her for a bit she's wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels and also she's wearing black shades but that still don't understand why is she here "Why are you here?" Arata asked glaring her a little she took of her glasses and gave the same glare as he did trying to outmatched him

"You don't scare me one bit, even if you try to piss me off I won't go down without a fight and that would be quite troublesome for you" Arata said keeping his glare up, he was gonna expect for her to do something else but she smiled "That's what I expect from you Daisuke-kun" the moment she said my last name his glare got even sharper

"How did you know my last name?" Arata said and she was still smiling "Cause I got a couple of reports from your relatives and neighbors, now I was gonna call you stubborn but I rather call you mature" she was gonna continue but he decided to say it for her "Cause I got a lot of fight in me it's not like I want to walk to my parents cemetery every single day... I let go of them cause I got other things to do instead of moping in the room trying to waste my life away" Arata said while leaning at the side door and she nodded

"Anyway may I ask you why am I being home stay for someone across the border?" Arata said while looking at the black van she cough a little trying to regain your position as a hard worker and a caring person "Cause you have been select to take care of this person and also to get you out your comfort zone, it would do you some good and we can't find anyone else for her so your our last hope for this person" Arata saw Kuroko did a little bow _'Guess she really wants to help this person or me_ ' he thought while thinking over my plan for this person

"Alright then, I'll setup a room for her" as he opening the door a bit wider "Just help bring her in and I'll be back" he walked to the first room that is directly across his room. there wasn't much here just a rusty frame and a couple of blanket and pillows, _'It's a girl were talking about so I guess I'll make her room a bit more homey'_ he then took out the mattress and place them on the floor and fix what he could on the steel frame which was very rusty, it's making sound as he lift it up

"It's crap, nothing I could do with it" Arata said while he threw the frame out in the back "I'll have to make a handmade one, guess that shouldn't be hard" Arata went back into the room, as he setup the mattress on the floor and try to think it could be more comfortable for this women "I'll have to ask her to stay awake till I'm done making it" I sighed and walked to the living room to see who I'm taking care of.

"So Kuroko-san who am I taking care?" Arata ask while he make myself another cup of tea, Kuroko was sitting on the chair by the kitchen table with her left leg over her right leg and drinking a cup probably tea she's now drinking "she should be here now" Kuroko pointed to the door as he heard a wheelchair rolled in the front door, and head to where we are but seeing her...was quite surprising

"Arrg! how well are you doser!" Arata heard a person in which looks like a female on the waist up and shark on the waist down, he got a good look on her type of clothing that seems to be on the pirate era, a black bandanna, a supposed to be a white and light blue strips sweater that doesn't cover most of her abdomen area, and that also comes with a red skirt and brown belt with a gold belt buckle, she also got red eyes and blond hair

"May I introduce to your new family host, Mako-chan" Kuroko stood next to Mako "This man is Arata Daisuke and be sure to take well care of him, okay?" she said and Mako nodded in a fast pace "Well it be a pleasure to meet ya mate, I go by the name Mako Meruke and it's a dang well to meet you!" Mako said as Arata drink his tea

"She's quite energetic this one" Arata said while Kuroko nodded "But I'll take her in, I'll teach what I can" he set the small cup by the counter and approach her and gestured my hand for a handshake "It's nice to meet you Mako-san"

It was still always her pirate attitude loud and proud "Thanks and I hope you do good, I might consider you to be my first mate" we shook hands and i thought ' _It better be pirate saying then the fertilizing eggs thing'_

"Well I'll be back in two days to see how is in your home stay, well I'll be going now" Arata nodded and she closed the door and left "I'll get your room ready for you, I'll let you enjoy some shows while I'm setting up your room" Arata helped her to the living room "May I sit on the couch, doser" he heard Mako said in a pirate voice but nodded and lift her up from her wheelchair

she was quite surprise that he could life her with such ease "How strong are ye?" Arata looked at her in his arms "Quite strong to hold my own" is all he could said and he put her down at the middle of the seat and let her look around the room get her comfortable in her new house "Is there anything you want?" Arata set the wheelchair to the side just to let her reach in case she wants to move around.

Alright, I'll make your room for you to sleep in and if it takes a little bit longer I'll let you stay in my room for the night" Arata left her in the living room while he was gone Mako looked around the room trying to get used to her new surrounding "Pretty big house for one man" she said then Mako got on her wheelchair and went to explore to the whole house

she went through the kitchen, opened all the cabinets scavenge through the fridge and once opened it she devour some meat servings that was saved from last night, not that she knew. he was picking her teeth with a toothpick and continued on to another room

"I always hate wheeling me self" Mako said in her accent as she went to the back to the living room and saw all the pictures when Arata was younger "Avast he sure is cute" She said looking at a young picture of Arata wearing a halloween costume smiling happily with his mother and father then it pop in her mind "Where are ye birth parents" as she checked through each pictures.

Then Mako heard music from the room down the hall, to her it sounded like foot stomping then clap then stomp with a guitar playing she wheel to where the source of the sound then the vocals came up **You can run on for a long time x3 sooner or later God'll cut you down x2** she heard as she came across to an open door that leads probably to her room, Mako took a peek inside and saw Arata building a handmade bed frame with a bunch of tools on the floor

 **Go tell that long tongue liar,** she heard the sound at the small table that has a speaker with an old man singing some beautiful music. **Go tell that long tongue liar go and tell that midnight rider tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter, tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down x2** she didn't say anything but listen to the music and closed her eyes and smiled,

 **Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news, my head's been wet with the midnight dew, I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee, he spoke to me in the voice so sweet, I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet, he called my name and my heart stood still When he said, "John go do My will!"** she heard another voice it was arata singing along with the man singing as he was hammering a nail on frame that seems to be legs that support the bed frame

 **Go tell that long tongue liar, go and tell that midnight rider, tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter, tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down x2** Arata sang with his heart into it, he sang beautifully and Mako blushed at his voice.

 **You can run on for a long time, run on for a long time x2, sooner or later God'll cut you down x2**

 **Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand, workin' in the dark against your fellow man, but as sure as God made black and white, what's done in the dark will be brought to the light**

 **You can run on for a long time, run on for a long time x2, sooner or later God'll cut you down x2**

 **Go tell that long tongue liar, go and tell that midnight rider, tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter, tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down x3** the song ended with a long strum with the voice and arata, Mako smiled and clap in applause.

Arata didn't look back but continue on "How much did you hear?" he said to Mako sitting by the door "I've heard from the beginning, you are ye very good singer" Mako said as she wheeled into the room "Like a mermaid humming melodies for the ships" She said and looked unto the what Arata was making "Are ye gonna make that by hand" he nodded and decided to reply "It's almost finish and after that I can make the sheets the freshen up the room and you can make how you want"

He then stood and looked at her "Even make a pirate theme" He smiled a little and went out of the room then Mako thought _'Did he just make a joke?'_ "Come I will make you dinner for today you must be hungry" she then quickly followed as Arata went to the kitchen and pulled out a pot and add some water "I'll just make some Pot-roast chicken with chorizo and peppers" Then Mako's mouth was watering

 **~~~~Time-skip 1 Hour~~~~**

Arata set a couple of plates at the table which find him a little stange 'When was the last time I had another plate at my table' He thought as he add the food and got some utensils ready for him and Mako "Mako dinner is ready" He yelled out and wait for a response, no wheel chair rolling in and no call from her, he then set the pot to the table and went to look for her

"Mako?" Arata check through the living room, but no sign of her, He went strolling through the whole even the backyard till Arata realize that she wasn't in the house anymore "Where the heck did she went off to" He gave a steady but fast pace to the back door, He scan the whole place and still no sign of her...it was my first visit and she just up and left "I can't believe her" He said in frustration and went out the house and ask a random stranger that she ever saw a female-shark hybrid "Why yes I have. but I find her unusual but she went wheeling to the park" He said as he point to the green park that's a couple blocks away, Arata nodded and thanked him and went running hoping to find before she does something bad since she was a 'Adventure' type of person.

Arata walk pass the gates and tried to think we could have gone 'Alright where would Mako go?' then it pop in his head 'For water, there should be a pond around here guess that's my first stop' He said as he jog to the closest pond nearby.

 **~~~~Arata's House~~~~**

Smith knock on the door a couple of times to check that he was home "Man, I can't believe that I forgot to tell him that his house needs to be renovated" she said "Oh well!" she then kick the door to the floor as she said in a happy mood "Alright guys this house needs to have a couple of changes and be sure to fix this door too" Smith said out loud as the construction guys walk right in not even bothering to move the door

"These papers are needed to be sign" a guy in a yellow outfit said then Smith replied "Don't worry he'll be back just leave the papers here aaaand I'll get myself another cup of coffee!" as she walk to the kitchen "Oh they were gonna have dinner, oh wow that smells good he must be a really good cook!" As she grab a plate.

 **~~~~At The Park~~~~**

Arata walk to the pond that was bit bigger then he expected, he kept scanning for a wheelchair for proves that she jump into the water or not, than something caught my eyes an empty wheelchair at the local dock "Of course she would come here" he looked for any shadow around here "What are ye doing here Arata-san? Arata look at here as she was calmly swimming around the water like a predator finding food of course.

"Why did you ran of on your own, Mako-san?" He said as he gestured Mako to get out of the water "I can't the feel of the dang spinning chair, me hate the feelin of staying in one place" she said sitting in her seat in a grumpy expression, Arata sigh and shook his head, he decided to go easy on her "Don't worry Mako you'll get used to it, let's go home I already made some meal before you left" Mako opened her in realization "Oh dang I forgot about that! let's roll home hurry!" She said as she pulled a sword pointing home.

he sighed once again "Yeah yeah"

We made it back home but it was something that Arata never expected a couple of construction vehicles and a black van in front of his house "Wonder are they?" Mako said as he was wondering that also, me and her walked right into the house with the front door being screwed on but Arata brushed it off for now and went to check the whole why is everyone in his house

"Oh Arata-kun, how are you?" He heard Smith from the kitchen eating his food that he made "What's all this smith-san?" he said pinching his nose in frustration while she replied "Don't worry it's something that I forgot to tell you, we have to renovate your house to make it more comfortable for your 'student' as she stays here" he nodded "Then why didn't you get my permission first?" I said calmly

she then stood up from her seat "it's because we couldn't find you and cause we have a busy schedule, so we couldn't afford to waste time" I nodded again deciding to let it go "alright Mako let's just the guys do their work and we'll just mind our own business and just eat in peace" as he put the servings into the plates.

"Boy I'm starving!" Mako said as she strolled to the empty spot at the table "I'll try and take care to the best of my ability" as he prepared to dig in "And Arata-kun, some paperwork that needs to be done and also I'm gonna give you some books, laws that was issued a couple of days agoand some and a book about taking care of Mako and what they need, there's a lot to do but I'm sure you'll get it done" He then nodded as he looked at Mako just devouring her food, He then gave a small smile 'guess I got to get used to this"

 **A/N: Alright there's a couple of things I want to get out of my head, first did you know that you can write better when your listening to music, like you can write some dramatic roles to it like happy, sadness ect. I just tried and I got some of the work done but I know I'll do better in the near future, and also I tried to write the stories that was in progress bu I got way to lazy to write but I fought through it and got this finish.**

 **I think that's about it and I'm sorry I didn't write fast enough,m it's work that got in the way, so nothing to worry about! Alright that's all for now and I'll see next time! Stay shacky**


	2. Chapter 2

** Shark in my House**

 **A/N January 15/2016 Hey guys what's up, me? I'm doing good just had a couple of things that got out of plan, for the past five years I was smoking weed behind my father and at January 19, I was smoking in my room with my homemade bong and I just lit up two hits, and the smell just got out of the room I tried to conceal the smell but no good. My father called out my name and I didn't really care and just walk up to him and started to ask me questions and simply I just answer them like it wasn't such a big deal, he gave me a bitch slap to the face and told me "Not inside the house, I don't like that smell" and I was confuse at what he meant.**

 **did he want me to smoke outside the house? where we don't have him smelling the weed? I didn't want to say anything but it calmed down the next day, it was so calm that it never happened! Anyway that's my story in the real world and it's time to get on with this story and I hope you enjoy it and I'll see at the end of the story! :D**

 **A/N Update February 9/2016 I know it's been a damn long time to update a story, and I'm sorry I disappoint all of you...it's because I'm lazy not too high but writing is so damn hard and stressing, but I decided to post up this chapter early cuz it's not that long and the plot never really thicken but it's all I got at the moment, and I smoked up that kush last night! I don't smoke weed everyday only two or three times a week. while I was out of work for a bit, I could only cook for the family and clean the house once in awhile...got fired for shop-lifting at the store, it was bs for me, I stole that place more than a couple times...a lot, literally a lot of stuff I was stealing at that store over the months, so much I almost ran my own convenient store. but that's in the past, I'll get a better job in the future.**

 **But still I'm very sorry that I didn't update quite early and it's my fault so I guess here it is, Enjoy!**

It's been two days for these and the construction crew have made wonderful reconstruction not just one room but for the whole house, also it's a tiny nudge to big for only a Shark but it's something that can't be replace. so Arata have been acting in odd ever since her new roommate strolled right in, guess that's something he needs to get along with, just because he's a little of an...anti-social.

"Ahoy Doser, cutlass me some food!" Mako rolled into the kitchen with a big grin on her face "In a minute Mako" Arata replied looking and signing some papers at table.

"Now what have ye waste yer tim' then cooking food!" Mako exclaim while he shook his head but soon replied just to focus on the work.

"It's something that I need to do every month, I'm trying to help finance a few houses since they are poverty" then Mako grew confuse "Why help others for?"

"Maybe I'll tell you someday, but today is something I really need to concentrate so I promise to cook you lunch and besides it's already past 10'clock you can wait for two more hours" Arata said while she did a deep groan and slump in her chair "Don't worry Mako, I read a wiki that sharks can live long periods of time without eating" I pat on top of her bandanna.

"Yeah of course we can, but that's the worst part of our traits it's like having _air_ in our stomach filled with nothing but air!" she yelled a little bit, he then sigh knowing that it be a bother for his headache he then close the binder and close up the case and set them aside "What do you want to eat" he said while Mako scream in excitement "something that will fill me hunger till Lunch, supper and dinner!" she raised her sword in the air.

Knowing that her personality will never change which something that Arata was glad about.

Arata smiled at her then starting getting everything for making a big meal for her, since he read that sharks needed large amounts of food intake...it's something that worried him about, his money would be small in the next few months but it was lucky for him he knew how to save and he had about 5,000$ in his personal bank so he should be save for the next few months.

he was about to put water in the pot but there was a knock on the door, it confuse him a little he knows that his neighbor doesn't bother him anymore, so he guess that it was the mailman or the coordinator that made my ' _roommate_ ' live here

"I'll be right back Mako-san" he continue to add water to the pot and set it down on the stove then turned it up 10 degrees, Arata answer the front the door and was surprise to see who it was, it was his childhood friend "Miku, what are you doing here?"

Miku Hanaka, a girl that a year younger then him, they met at the local school in class, she was the first to talk to me when no one approached him for almost half of the day and we became friends ever since. now seeing her here when he haven't made contact for three months whenshe and her parents went for a business trip.

Miku has short straight brown hair, brown eyes she also wears an unbutton denim jacket, with a white sleeveless shirt, that's long it made a blouse, she was carrying a small light blue purse, wearing jeans and sneakers. all in all she was the same in his perspective **(A/N** **btw I'm not a fashion designer so if you put too much thought into it, your wasting your time, it was just random thinking put together)**

"Oh I just came to say hi after my trip in Paris, the plane flight was so long I had to take five naps, so I couldn't sleep yesterday then I forgot to visit you yesterday when I came home this morning" Miku said he nodded in understanding

"Wanna come inside I'm about to cook lunch?" Arata gestured her to come inside she smiled and nodded, the moment I close the door they both heard Mako's voice at the kitchen "Doser! Hurry up I'm gonna suffer!" he groan a little but continue to start cooking

 _'Who is living with Arata-kun'_ she thought a little bit while she followed him to the kitchen "Miku, this is Mako and she is gonna be living with me from now on or should I say I was forced to take care of her even though I don't anyone living but I guess I need to change my ways and accept the offer" I explain while setting up the ingredients.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Mako-chan my name is Miku Hanaka!" Miku bowed a little showing kindness and respect towards her "It's aight it be a pleasure to meet you" she bowed also.

"So Arata-kun how long are you two gonna be staying together?" Miku said sitting down he thought for second then turned towards her and shrugged his shoulders "That's the part I don't know about, I'll I got to do is teach her about society and she can live on her own but that's the bad part, the law is still in effect and it's pretty difficult that the Law has so many gaps" Arata said logically then stirring the stew

"So I git to live with ye till your at the end of yur days" Mako said after hearing him speak "I guess so but it's still early before the make changes, so your still safe also I read the whole book and they are many flaws in taking care of someone, if I hurt you then they could take you away from this place forever and I could go to Jail for a long, long, _loooong_ , time" Arata said the last part in a serious voice then Miku sweatdrop

"Don't worry Arata-kun it's only one part you can avoid, how bad can it be" He then looked at Miku "that too but that's the same thing if she tried to hurt me also, it's the law that goes both ways, it's nothing but total BS" I said adding in spices "plus there are a lot of things in the book that can get you in trouble, like for example taking her virginity it also consider hurting her and it's not like I wanted to do that, it's in the book" Mako blushed a little bit

then she spoke her mind "So you wanted to do it..." Arata stop stirring but continued on "It's possible" He then finally said "you got to have a human to reproduce it's the only way so that your kind don't go extinct" Miku nodded at his thinking "Yeah of course they can add marriage to them, so it can be no problem for you too"

"Wait you saying that me and her have a thing?" he said just trying to be clear, it turned out be true since she nodded her head "I doubt that's gonna happened with me and the doser" Mako said crossing her arms in her wheelchair.

"But let's forget that topic for another day but for now let's enjoy ourselves" Arata said turning to see them smiling, both of them looked a little surprised it was that rare to them that he can smile, Mako gave a toothy smile and Miku gives a small one.

 **~~~~Time-skip 3 days later, Shopping Mall~~~~**

 _'I knew it was a bad idea bringing her here, she doesn't even like all the stuff they have here'_ He thought going through clothes that could fit Mako "Alright mako how bout this one" I said showing her a light blue and white striped shirt "We take it!" Mako yelled out holding her cutlass _'Figures'_ He then decided to carry it along with him while searching for more clothes then it hit him 'does she wears any underwear' looking at Mako poking through the clothes that was hanging at the metal stand **(I don't even know what their called, gave up on trying to find the** **answers)** _'Well gotta act reasonable'_ "Hey Mako-san I was gonna get some underwear but I realize you don't have legs...so I-I was gonna ask you..." he said starting to act nervous "...Do you at least wear any?" Arata said hesitating

Mako then put in a thinking pose "Hmm...I have a pair but their custom made and also I don't wear any of them" he may look normal but on the inside he was shocked 'Guess she's adventures, damn it' he thought while picking through clothes in the women's stores "When we get home I need to look at one so I can order or make some more" he said going to the check-out.

they went to a couple more places around the mall, enjoying one another presence to them it was pleasant, something the Arata wanted in a long time...to create a bond that connects to his heart "Ne, Doser is this a date?" Mako said out of the blue, he looked at her holding down his blush

"It's hard to say, I never went on a date before" that's all he had to said before leaving and heading home "Wait, I forgot to go pick up some groceries, there should be a food market just a couple of blocks here" Arata said while pushing Mako to the destination, she groaned a little "I wanna go explore, it's boring doing looking at stuff!" she said holding a couple of bags "Well I'm not asking, we still have a lot to learn before you can live on your own remember" she then continued to groan and complain about the whole law which it will never change for a long time.

"And also we need to get some more food for the summer since you waste two months worth of stock trying to get a parrot to get on your shoulder, even though theirs not a single parrot in this continent" Arata said in annoyed tone while Mako snickered "Yeah but I set places around your place so they'll fly by plus I need a true pirate needs a parrot by their side"

They manage to get to where they wanted and they manage to get a medium-size box to hold most of the bags Arata look at the sky it was a crimsom color with the setting sun and check the time on his wrist watch '6:35 pm it's starting to get late, time to head home I guess' as soon as they got home Arata told Mako to do whatever she wants while he put all of the food and clothing away

"Mako, I brought you a toothbrush so use it before you go to sleep" Mako nodded while watching some tv drinking a big bottle of soft drink that has a blue background with a circle that has a red, white, and blue in the middle "I mean it Mako, you gonna get cavities, if you don't take care of yourself" He then continued putting all of the stuff away.

After ten minutes he was done, and decided to sit next to Mako to relax for a bit reading a book "Doser what are you reading?" I looked at Mako answering her question, it's a story called Never Never, I haven't had the time to read so I guess it must be a god opportunity" Arata looking at the title before starting unto the first chapter, Arata was about to the read the first line before he felt a pressure on his shoulder he looked at Mako leaning her head on his shoulder trying to get comfortable before saying "Care to read it out loud to me?" she said trying to hide her blush, He then did a small smile and saying out loud for her and they can continue with their lives

 **~~~~Omake~~~~**

Mako looked side and side at the hallway before closing the door, "Man, I really hate wearing this, but I don't like to brush my teeth" she said putting on a retainer custom-made, since he pulled out most of her teeth she always wears a retainer so her teeth can go straight, as much embarrassing as it is, it would be far more if her teeth comes out crooked, after a while of putting it on she looked in the mirror completely self-conscious about her looks

she was about to go to sleep till she heard the door open "Mako, you didn't brush your teeth, when I personally told y-" He stopped mid-sentence looking at Mako wearing a something on her face, to him it was very unusual that a good looking girl need a retainer but "Your using that as in a excuse to not brush your teeth is it"

he said before running out avoiding the objects being roughly thrown at him "Don't worry your secret safe with me" Arata said before closing "Also you have to brush not just for your teeth but for bad breathe" he said before heading to room and enjoying a good night sleep

after awhile you could hear a heavy groan coming from Mako's room "Just kill me and eat my fins" she said with her face planted to the pillow

 **-Scene-**

 **Alright that's a wrap and in other words, Stay Shacky! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys it's shacky here and I guess I'm here to give you a message but first I'm sorry that I was inactive I was lazy over the months and I was basically taking a nap like a bear hibernating but that's okay!**

 **Plus there's gonna be challenge for me wanna hear it? good! alright here's the deal, if I can post up a new chapter by the end of the week before Feb, 27 and with words that has 7,000k (Author's Note will not count!) I earn a cookie! \\(^v^)/**

 **but if I lose...I promise I'll make a one-shot Fanfic that has Lemon and over 10k words, You can pick any characters and You can post up your pairings in the reviews, I'll pick the ones that will interest me, and I'll post up a new chapter at March 9...Just to make this thing much more challenging I'll boost it up to 8,500k... To be honest I'm regretting this thing but I must face my fear and it's something to get me off my lazy ass. let's get this thing started.**

 **And on a side note this challenge will be on Hollow Skull my first story before Everyday Life with a Shark, so all in all it's gonna be good And I'll see you at the end of the week! Bye Bye and Stay Shacky!**


End file.
